Xenoblade
Xenoblade is actually a combination of different games from the Xenoblade series that were comprised of many fans of the series before they came to the NewVerse. It is a combination of sci-fi and fantasy since some involve humans from Earth from Xenoblade Chronicles X that use sci-fi stuff while the other Xenoblade games use fantasy looking stuff. This nation, much like many others in the Bungi'e System, is a combination of different nations from the same franchise. History Pretty much the same story as everyone from the OldVerse. Fans of a particular series want to enjoy their own adventures but the United Nations Dominion put up a bunch of rules and regulations that many would consider dumb. So many try to flee from the far corners beyond the borders of the UND in order to live peaceful lives full of adventure. The fans of Xenoblade did the same thing but did so in much further away compared to many others that did. Things have been going well for the fans of Xenoblade. But when the UND founded them around 2034, things took a turn for the worse. The fans of the Xenoblade series did everything that they can to fight back against such overwhelming odds with their mechs, Blades, and ridiculous amount of weapons and power of their core crystals, they were no match against the overwhelming forces and cunning tactics of the UND. Eventually, around 2035, they fled and joined two other fandoms that were badly beaten which includes the fans of Westwood and the fans of Bungie. Together, they joined forces as they built stealth ships to travel to a new a new place called, the NewVerse. They even build a Stellar Missile which came along with the designs for the stealth ships and where the portal is from the mysterious e-mail, which they used to create a new galaxy to call home. The fans of Bungie created the Bungie Coalition, the fans of Westwood created the Westwood Colonial and the fans of Xenoblade created...Xenoblade. Not entirely creative name for a nation but it's to the point. Together, the three made an alliance known as the Alliance of the Three. When the Scions of Hell tried to invade during their 2nd Condemned Crusade, all three of them work together to repel the invaders. They work together to fight against the demons in their galaxy but they keep on coming almost every year yet held their ground. Thanks to the giant robots from Xenoblade, they manage to repel the invaders back to the hellish void from whence they came. It continued for a while until around 2095. Around that time, the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly was at the height of its power and managed to finally stop the Scions of Hell from invading. The three factions of the Bungi'e Galaxy do "legal and lawful" warfare in their galaxy in order to conduct military exercises in order to make veterans that will combat those that would try to invade again and prepare for the worst kind of situation. That came true around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed. People of Xenoblade panicked about the situation with many battle harden warriors prepare for war against invaders. Some include the racist, white human supremacist Anglo-Saxon Dominate who view the sub-human species from the Xenoblade series as inhuman abominations that needed to be eradicated, the return of the Scions of Hell, and many other factions that try to dominate their galaxy. But the alliance between them, the Bungie Coalition, and the Westwood Colonial still stands strong and manage to repel these interlopers with everything that they got. However, that doesn't stop them from killing each other for practice. Military Xenoblade may not be diverse as the Bungie Coalition or the Westwood Colonial, but is extremely powerful in its own right. The primary forces of Xenoblade is comprised of mechas, Blades and Drivers along with a few creatures from the Xenoblade series such as Insectoids, Chimeroids, etc. Blades and Drivers are weaponized life forms linked to each other by means of core crystals. Blades endowed their Drivers with power and weapons. Drivers can summon their Blades with their core crystals. Skells are the primary mechanized force in Xenoblade along with other robots such as Mechons, which are robotics that have wills of their own. The technology level of Xenoblade is a mixture of fantasy and science-fiction that are mixed together. However, there is a large, diverse amount of races. Humans are just like any other humans but are more tenacious and cunning. Homs are exactly identical to humans but can use ether more efficiently. Definians are humanoid aliens that are comprised of females that are experts in stealth and infiltration due to them able to manipulate perception. Guar are best described as almost Skell-size, rodent-like creatures that possess brute strength and able to assist with the construction of colonies for colonies that couldn't afford any Skells. The Ma-nons are a peaceful, small, vaguely humanoid amphibians with the males having long ears and protruding spikes while females have shorter ears and no spikes. Despite being peaceful, they are technologically capable and have a love for pizza. Marnucks are best described as scaly humanoids with mandible mouths with a warrior-like culture and a love for battle that make up one of the backbones of the infantry. Milsaadi are a race of silicon-based lifeforms that have no fear and can barely feel pain. They are highly skilled assassins and hunters that are also skilled in melee combat. Nopons are small, fuzzy creatures that are egg-shaped and have feathers with prehensile wings and stubby limbs. Despite their size, this race is mechanically capable, good with mercantilism, and can help create Blades and Drivers. Orpheans are mantis-like humanoids that can regenerate lost limbs in a day, reproduce through fission via senirapa water, and technologically advance. Prones are humanoids that have tentacles on their heads along with gash mouths that are sturdy and strong but lack brain functions which makes them susceptible to trickery. Qlurians are a race of elves with lagomorph ears that are highly advance and many of them have the potential of becoming Blades. Wrothians are feline humanoids with males having manes and females having short hair and prominent ears. They are technologically advance yet have a warrior-culture that live up to a samurai-like code of ethics that praises their fair fighting style above all else. Zaruboggans are a race of humanoid frogs that wear hazard suits due to being in a toxic environment which makes them excellent fighters in toxic worlds. High Entias are a race of human-like beings that have feathered wings on their heads that gives them an angelic appearance yet able to use ether to a greater degree. The Machinas are a humanoid race of machines that can only live on little water and ether. Despite being weak against water, they do have the ability to attach equipment onto them which makes them the ultimate fighting machines but cannot last long without ether. Telethias are organic machines that are capable of destroying any lifeform along with being able to feed on ether. Ardainians are human-like species that have a military culture and mechanically advance that make up one of the backbones of the military. Gormotti are a race of humans that have cat-like ears and live in peace and harmony with nature. Despite being peaceful and kind, some of them serve as medics in the Xenoblade military. The Indolines are human-like with blue skin, pointy ears, and have long lived lifespans. They are religious yet can be useful when dealing with enemies with religious zealously and their years of experience makes them valuable as commanders. Leftherians are human-like beings that are known to be good natured and laid-back that never took part in any conflicts. Tantaleses are human-like beings with cross-shaped marking on their faces that have made themselves is isolationists. However, some do some piracy every now and then and are later recruited to conduct raids on enemy bases to pay off their crimes. Urayans are human-like species with darker complexions with scales on their cheeks that are good nature but very strong which makes them powerful mercenaries. Economy There are two known currencies in the Xenoblade nation. Gold coins are used among some of the fantasy races (and maybe a few nations) when buying and selling goods in the NewVerse. Credits are used among some of the more advance space traveling nations in the NewVerse and a 100 times greater in value than gold. There are some resources that is considered precious when making the Skells. Many of them include enduron lead, foucaultium, boiled-egg ore, and many more. However, ether is a very precious energy source for Xenoblade. According to many of this nation, ether is the building blocks to all life in the universe. This energy source can be used to enhance a person's latent abilities, power energy weapons and generators, and used to power the Blades. Xenoblade has a decentralized economy which means anything can be used to make a profit and the government has no control every aspect of the nation's production. The government doesn't set quotas, doesn't determine exactly what the nation's farms, factories, theaters and schools will output. Each farmer determines what his or her farm will produce; each factory owner decides what to build, whether to modernize or not, and so forth. Luckily, there are a lot of people that prefer to use agriculture over making weapons of destruction since many are smart enough to know that a decentralized economy will cause famine so there is plenty to be shared. The reason being is because Xenoblade is actually divided up into smaller nations that have their own governmental rules, customs and laws. Solar Systems Xeno System The Xeno System is the capital system of all of Xenoblade. It is small and very little traffic going through despite being the main capital. Yet there is plenty of trade in the system. But there is rarely any ships being made here yet that is where the next system comes in. Mira System The Mira System is actually the smallest out of all the solar systems with only three planets that orbit around its Class G sun. However, it is an important planet system because of it is the capital of Skell manufacturing. That, and it is also home to certain meetings on the moon, Ceti. Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions